chronicles_of_darkness_san_franciscofandomcom-20200215-history
Player Character Profiles
Dom Diehardin, "Soul Champion"... Blood Talon Cahalith FBI Status: Consultant Born December 13, 1981 in Poland to a loving, if rebellious family. His parents were killed during the Stan wojenny w Polsce (Martial Law in Poland) for being too politically outspoken. This refers to the period of time from December 13, 1981 to July 22, 1983, when the authoritarian communist government of the People's Republic of Poland drastically restricted normal life by introducing martial law in an attempt to crush political opposition. Dom was adopted by his American Godfather, Colonel William Grey, and spirited away to Boston, Massachusetts in America when he was only 2. Due to Col. Grey's secretive military career, Dom didn't see much of his Godfather and was taken care of by the military wives on base. A rather lonely and rebellious child, Dom didn't make a lot of friends during his childhood; he was a fairly tall child and didn't appreciate being picked on for his size. Needless to say, Dom caused and ended a LOT of scuffles. Dom wasn't even safe from the military wives making comments about his ever increasing size! It seemed the only person Dom truly cared about, was Col. Grey, whom Dom assumed was his real father. Col. Grey raised Dom as best as any parent could. Because of this, Dom was loyal to his "father" and looked to him as a hero. Dom frequently told Col. Grey, "I want to be just like you!". Despite Dom's illegitimacy and apparent fighting problem, Col. Grey couldn't help but feel proud of Dom, who at this point considered Dom his own son. One fateful day, DOm came home to a note from Col. Grey on his desk. Earlier that day, Col. Grey had departed for yet another secretive mission. The note read, "Dear Dom, Happy 16th Birthday son! I'm so proud of the man you're becoming. I'm glad you've taken such an interest in military combat tactics as well as firearms. Those guys at the shooting range had better watch out! As well, I am pleased with your plans of joining the military when you turn 18, but I want you to know there's more to life than just the base. You haven't even had a girlfriend! You've barely even left this base. There is so much out there, both good and bad, that you've never seen and I want you to know I only want the best for you. When I get back, I want us to take a trip to Poland; your birth place. Poland is also where your parents were killed. I'm sure you have lots of questions and there is much we need to talk about. I hate to do this in writing but you know how I am with words, the right ones just don't seem to come up! I wanted to tell you as soon as you were old enough to understand, but I kept putting it off. I was afraid you'd stop seeing me as your father. It was selfish, but you're all I have left in this world. Keep studying and when I'm back in 2 weeks, I'll give you your first beer and we'll fly to Poland and have a nice, long talk. Until then! Signed, Col. Grey 2 weeks came and Col. grey never came home. Dom received notice that Col. Grey was killed in action. Dom asked, "Where was he?", "What was his mission?", "How did this happen?" Dom's questions remained unanswered. Col. Grey's mission had been blacked out. To be continued... Kida Swanson, "Throat of Command"... Storm Lord Irraka FBI Status: Consultant Born in August 1994 as a native to the San Francisco area, KIDA grew up in the up and coming neighborhood of Noe Valley. Her house was located at 52 Homestead St. and she belonged to a fairly wealthy family. Her mother, LINDA SWANSON, worked for a large real-estate developer and her father, JIM SWANSON, worked as a detective for the San Francisco Police (SFPD). Her mother always said KIDA's investigative instinct came from her father. JIM would take KIDA on stake-outs when she was young and they would sit for hours in the car eating donuts while he quizzed her on various laws. While some would not have considered this a good way to raise a child, KIDA loved every moment of it. Immersed in Nancy Drew books, KIDA would always try to solve the case before the fictional sleuth. Her father used to tell her such tall tales of monsters and vampires that lurked behind the dark corners of city—she never dreamed that those tales were true... When KIDA was about 9, her father was home less and less, claiming work was keeping him busy and that it was too dangerous now to bring her on his stake-outs anymore. He would come home disheveled and lock himself in their basement for hours. She could hear her mother and father arguing in hushed whispers late into the night, often ceasing when she would walk into the room. One night, KIDA's curiosity got the best of her—she needed to know what she was so secretive behind this basement door, and why her father became more distant. So, she used the skills her father had taught her and picked the lock to the basement while her father was at work. She couldn't believe what she saw. Crude drawings of beast like creatures covered almost every available surface of each wall, books on supernatural monsters were scattered across the floor, and torn pages were tacked to the walls with red-string linking them together in chaotic ways. There was a picture of a man that all the strings seemed to connect to with the name Ivory Claw in large red letters under it. KIDA was so absorbed in the scene that played in front of her that she didn't hear the basement door shut. It was only when her father's heavy footsteps were right behind was she shaken out of her focus on the scene. She turned to face him and saw as his face turned to horror and remorse. He grabbed KIDA forcibly and dragged her back up the stairs, making her promise to never go back down there. Moments later, KIDA heard a loud shrill howl that echoed throughout the home. Her father's face went white and he shoved KIDA into a closet, slammed the door and begged her in a whisper not make a sound. KIDA then heard loud footsteps on the kitchen floor and her father speaking in a language she could not understand. Suddenly, the sound of violence—the like of which she'd never heard before—exploded in the house and the sound of breaking glass rang, wood splintering, holes being driven into drywall, and animal-like growls rang throughout the home. After what seemed like hours, the room went silent and the front door slammed shut. KIDA slowy creaked open the door and the sight before her changed her. The smell of iron and wet dog burned into her nostrils. Blood splattered the ceiling and floor like a abstract painting with broken glass scattered all around the floor. She called out for her father, but received no answer. She turned toward the basement to find the door was ripped off the hinges and lay on the opposite side of the hallway. She slowly made her way down into the basement and saw all the pages and books were gone. The only remaining piece was a news article about American Hawk Security. The police came a short while later, canvasing the scene, followed oddly enough by the FBI. A man by the name of NORTON LEIDECKER was head of the case and ruled it as an animal attack. She never heard of or saw her father again. Since that night, KIDA became obsessed with the supernatural. As she grew up, she isolated herself from her peers and hid behind the pages of crime books and "based on a true story" unsolved cases. While everyone else went to prom, she was locked away in her room re-creating the same wall her father had. Going over and over in her head the night of those events, what she could recall of them. Werewolves? Vampires? Warlocks? Could these things truly exist? Was her father not lying when he told of the things that went "bump in the night?" These are the questions that plagued KIDA's mind even into adulthood. LINDA, KIDA's mother, begged and when that didn't work demanded her to drop it, insisting there was nothing supernatural about her father's disappearance. She wanted KIDA give up on the "supernatural." In a moment with too much drink she once even whispered, "People get killed for looking into things they shouldn't...'' This only drove KIDA further into the realm of crime and the occult. When the opportunity presented itself for her to join the FBI by way of a recruiter who approached her during college, she leapt at the chance. In the academy, KIDA was recognized quickly for her investigative ability and her wits in the field. She trained hard and quickly rose above her peers and fellow academy-mates. Graduating at the top of her class, she took her oath and joined the FBI. Due to her affinity with the occult, she tested out of 'normal' FBI field work and into a special division called the Office of Special Investigations (the OSI). The head of the division was the same man who deemed her father's disappearance as an animal attack, NORTON LEIDECKER. KIDA knew this may be her chance to finally get some answers about that fateful night so long ago. During her first year as a Probationary Agent (Probie), KIDA was partnered with a veteran man named DOM DIEHARDIN. The cases they were assigned were nothing special, mostly just large dogs and the occasional occult of vampire worshipers. Eventually she earned enough status to train her own "Probie," KILLIAN FENNIK. To this day, however, KIDA maintains her own "wall" as she continues to look into her father's case and anything involved with those things that go "bump in the night." Killian Fennik, "Mist of Jack..." Iron Master Irraka FBI Status: Consultant Born in Chicago, Illinois in late December of 1984, KILLIAN was the eldest of two sons to ALYSSA and SIEGFRIED FENNIK. His mother and father both worked daily jobs to support their family in the busy metropolitan area. ALYSSA worked as a waitress by day, bartending by night. SIEGFRIED managed an industrial distribution firm in the commerce district of South Chicago. His younger brother by four years, JASON, quickly became the family's unofficial favorite throughout their younger years. A handful, KILLIAN had a knack for getting himself into trouble. Between neighborhood scuffles and trouble in public school, he spent most of his youth either in detention or under the watch of his unemployed uncle, JARRED. An honorably discharged veteran from the War in Iraq, JARRED helped to teach KILLIAN discipline and restraint. His aunt, ADRIENNE served more as a compassionate mother than his own. Due to his difficulties socially, KILLIAN spent more time with his aunt and uncle over his mother and father. JASON, on the other hand, proved to be the pinnacle of everything ALYSSA and SIEGFRIED wanted in a son. Intelligent, modest, and mild mannered, JASON excelled in his scholastic endeavors. Unlike his brother, JASON spent far more time with his parents and never grew to resent them like KILLIAN. Because of this, KILLIAN estranged himself from his family. Often, he would get in heated arguments, and this carried on through all of his teenage years until he turned 18. At the age of 18, KILLIAN moved out of his home and moved in with his uncle and aunt. As time passed, KILLIAN drifted further and further away from his family. Even with the encouragement of his aunt and uncle, he never repaired relationships with any of them. Despite his low grades and the occasional altercations, KILLIAN graduated High School in the year of 2003. That same year, he acquired his first job working the graveyard security shift at the FIELD MUSEUM of NATURAL HISTORY. After three years, while KILLIAN was on the job, he received a call from the CHICAGO POLICE DEPARTMENT. During a violent episode of PTSD, JARRED strangled his wife to death and subsequently committed suicide. The news devastated KILLIAN and while his family tried to reach out to him, he refused any and all contact. KILLIAN learned that JARRED and ADRIENNE, unable to have children of their own, had written him as the primary beneficiary of their will. During their funeral, KILLIAN was confronted by his mother, father, and brother. An argument broke out between him and his father in regards to KILLIAN's ungratefulness toward his family. The conflict escalated until his father struck him and KILLIAN returned blows until they were separated by those present. After that day, with ADRIENNE and JARRED put to rest, KILLIAN sold their townhouse, quit his job, took the inheritance, and moved all the way to San Francisco, California. KILLIAN settled into the Bayview area of San Francisco where he used his limited inheritance to secure a townhome at 30 Whitfield Court. Right on the border between the infamous Hunter's Point and the more appreciated Bayview area, it was the only place that would take his limited credit without placing him in the heart of San Francisco's underground. Through some manner of luck and fortunate timing, KILLIAN met a contact at the Shiawase Company that helped him secure a job as a junior security agent at the nuclear power plant despite his juvenile record. Within his first few months, he was accused of leaking information to a terrorist organization named TerraFirst! who was believed responsible for an attack against the facility in 2000. Without tenure, limited history in the San Francisco area, and troubled background, his employers found him to be a security risk and terminated his employment. Finding himself falsely associated with TerraFirst!, KILLIAN struggled to find a replacement job. It was in this time of uncertainty and struggle that KILLIAN developed a tendency towards alcohol. Throughout the years, he was forced to utilize what remained of his inheritance in conjunction with small odd jobs around the Bayview area including Hunter's point. One such job included inventory management at a small gun shop named HIGH BRIDGE ARMS. Raised by a military veteran, it was here that KILLIAN discovered the depths of his interest in firearms and weaponry. Considering the recent increase in crime, KILLIAN committed to learning basic firearm skills and knifeplay skills. The shop closed only months later. As he continued searching for means of income, KILLIAN supplemented his alcoholic tenancies with visits to the shooting range. Such expensive hobbies quickly consumed the remainder of his inheritance and threatened to put him on the streets. In the fall of 2016, ten years after his termination with Shiwase, KILLIAN met a man by the name of RONALD STERLING. During a conversation over coffee, RONALD revealed his occupation with the FBI and vaguely alluded to his ten year missing persons investigation. After learning of KILLIAN's temporary occupation with Shiwase, Ronald realized he had heard of KILLIAN's name before. As it turned out, RONALD had been asked to investigate TerraFirst! and during the investigation he had looked into KILLIAN's supposed involvement with them. RONALD confirmed the accusation to be blatantly false, and in a gesture of pity or good will, he informed KILLIAN of a position in the FBI as an intern. With the opportunity presented, KILLIAN pursued it. Thus began his involvement with the FBI. While interning, KILLIAN met NORTON LEIDECKER. LEIDECKER, as it seemed, knew a substantial amount of KILLIAN's past. In their brief exchange, LEIDECKER proposed a junior agent position to him under the condition he pass basic training. Confused, awestruck, and grateful, KILLIAN accepted the offer. He spent the next several months undergoing intense training and in the new year of 2017, he was officially assigned as an agent to the OSI department... Laleh Valame... Bone Shadow Ithaeur FBI Status: Special Agent Dani Winchester, "Walks the Line... " Bone Shadow Cahalith FBI Status: Consultant Born in Arendal, Norway in the spring of 1991, “ASH” and her twin brother ALEXANDER “XAN” were inseparable through their formative years and high school. Among their friends and family, XAN was known as the "brains" and ASH was known was the "brawn." XAN was the only reason ASH managed to graduate high school, always watching out for his sister and “saving her from herself,” as he often put it. On the flip side, God help you if you messed with XAN—as more than one unfortunate bully discovered, ASH would end you. Their parents died tragically during their junior year of high school, under very unusual circumstances. The case was never solved. After graduation, the twins left Arendal for London, England, where XAN had earned a full scholarship to study criminology at CAMBRIDGE UNIVERSITY. ASH worked two jobs to put food on the table and a roof over their head while XAN immersed himself in his studies. It was during XAN’s sophomore year at the University that the twins became obsessed with the supernatural after learning of a series of tragic deaths very similar to their parents. They spent the next five years hunting those things that go bump in the night in their free time. XAN continued pursuing his degree, taking on a minor in occult studies, though his progress was markedly slowed due to their extracurricular activities. Then six months before XAN’s anticipated graduation, one of their hunts ended tragically when ASH underwent her First Change and nearly killed her beloved brother. Horrified, ASH fled London. She eventually ended up in New Zealand, where she was accepted into a Forsaken pack. In the pack, ASH found new brothers and sisters as well as her soulmate, JENSEN. A year passed, and shortly after discovering she was pregnant with JENSEN’s child, the contentment she had struggled so long to regain was abruptly shattered. Her pack ran afoul of an older Pure pack in the area and was ambushed and decimated. JENSEN gave his life protecting ASH from a fatal attack and leaving her as the only survivor. ASH was taken prisoner by the Pure pack, whose goal was to break her and subvert her to their cause. When traditional torture methods failed, the pack became progressively more perverse in their methods, culminating in cutting her unborn child from her womb and forcing her to watch and listen as it’s precious heartbeat faded and died. That was the one thing that almost broke her. So fierce was her determination and vehement her defiance she attracted the attention of a Spirit of Survival—RELIQUIAE—who was able to feed off the essence of her ordeal and become more powerful. An unbreakable bond was formed between the two and eventually the spirit was able to help her escape the clutches of the Pure. A week after her escape, Luna gifted her resolute Cahalith with a dream. In the dream, ASH saw several faces she didn’t recognize… “These will be your salvation…” The faces faded away to reveal the GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE shrouded in an ominous fog but unmistakable in its stature… “Find them...” With that, Ash took on a new identity as DANI WINCHESTER and traveled to the United States, her only companion being the spirit RELIQUIAE, who she affectionately referred to as “RELIQ.” She eventually was able to secure a position in the San Francisco FBI branch as an Occult Warfare consultant after discovering the faces from her dream were all involved with the FBI’s OSI division. And though she was a world away as well as a lifetime older and changed, she never forgot her brother and memories of their time together often haunt her dreams at night... Nemo... Bone Shadow Irraka FBI Status: Consultant Not much is known about NEMO. Hell, NEMO doesn't even know that much about herself! The little NEMO does remember, she doesn't like. NEMO was born into a loving family in Fall of 1990 in the mountainous parts of Northern California. Her parents, JANE and JOHN (NEMO affectionately calls them as she can't remember their real names), were pretty well off financially and wanted nothing more than to provide the very best for their little girl. There couldn't have been a happier family. When NEMO was about 8, she was walking home from her friend's house around dusk when she noticed movement under her house. NEMO, being mildly curious at that age, crept under to explore, thinking maybe it was a bunny or a cat. As it was getting dark, it was hard to see just what went under her family's abode. Crawling a few feet in, she heard suspicious crunching noises from the other end. Suddenly not so curious anymore, NEMO froze on her belly, thinking maybe she should turn around and pretend she never saw anything. Slowly, she started crawling away from the noise when the crunching stopped. NEMO froze again and couldn't help but stare ahead of her as a dark, hunched figure, about her size turned to face her with bright glowing eyes. Even though it was dark, NEMO could see the thing's long, spindly fingers holding something that smelled like death. With those eyes fixated on her, NEMO began to panic and screamed, like any 8-ish year old would do. It didn't take long for NEMO's parents to rescue her from the creature's clutches. NEMO hysterically rambled about a monster under the house and doing his due diligence as a parent, JOHN checked under the house only to find a dead, half eaten rabbit. This was the beginning of the end for NEMO's happy little family. For a couple years after, NEMO suffered terrible nightmares filled with shadows, teeth and death. Sparing no expense, NEMO was taken to the best of the best psychiatrists, therapists, family counselors and even a priest. None helped. Not even the heavy duty anti-psychotic drugs could keep NEMO from having nightmares. Eventually, and with the heaviest of hearts, JOHN and JANE had Nemo—at the tender age of 13—committed to a mental asylum in the countryside of California. Her parents visited her frequently at first, but as JOHN and JANE were expecting another child, their visits became less and less. With a new child on the way, they wanted to forget ever having such a troubled child as NEMO. Whilst at the asylum, NEMO was under the care of Dr. WAHNSINNIG, who mercilessly experimented on her. Surgeries, electro-shock therapy, drug induced hallucinations, Dr. WAHNSINNIG was trying to unlock the brain's hidden potential. He had been successful before but all of his older patients had died, which is why NEMO was his favorite subject, given she was so young and in a prime brain development phase of her life. The mad doctor succeeded in giving NEMO electrokinesis. After 5 years of enduring this trauma, and developing her new found power, NEMO managed to escape her personal Hell. She ran for days until she found civilization; San Francisco, California. Living on the streets, NEMO begged for food or money and even picked up how to pick someone's pockets. Unfortunately for NEMO however, one of Dr. WAHNSINNIG's cruel experiments was to addict NEMO to narcotics. It was the doctor's attempts at keeping her in his asylum. NEMO doesn't remember much of her life on the street, as she was high for most of it. She would commit unspeakable things just to score a hit, still trying to drown the ever-persistent and terrible nightmares. One drug induced night, 3 years later, NEMO was aimlessly walking around when she stumbled into China Town. There, she stopped in front of a noodle shop and passed out, hoping this was finally the end. Before losing consciousness, NEMO saw the face of an elderly Asian woman. When NEMO awoke (apparently days later) she was inside the noodle shop which smelled not of noodles, but incense and the atmosphere felt heavy with ritual. From the kitchen came a strange woman named CHABI-KHAN who promptly handed NEMO a bowl of strange looking noodles and stated, "You have been reborn. You will not remember your name, nor most of your past. You are no longer addicted to drugs. You will no longer suffer nightmares. I am looking for a new student. Interested?" That last sentence wasn't so much a question as a statement. For 6 years, NEMO stayed by CHABI-KHAN's side, always doing as she asked and never questioning her. NEMO learned from CHABI-KHAN how to better harness her new found power, and how to become a much better thief. Last year, in 2015, NEMO was caught stealing some pretty valuable goods by agent DOM DIEHARDEN of the FBI. Instead of booking her, he asked if she'd like to be a consultant for the FBI regarding street activities. Not wanting to go to prison, NEMO said yes. She may seem like she hates working with the FBI agents, but secretly, she enjoys working with them as it feels like one really messed up family. Nemo also views this as beneficial for one day, she might call on her "family" to help her investigate just what was under her house that terrible day. Dr. Jason Sphynx, PsyD "Soft Paw..." Iron Master Elodoth FBI Status: Consultant Teddy Scarre... Iron Master Ithaeur On November 3, 1994 TEDDY SCARRE was born to AUSTIN and MARY SCARRE - a middle class family in a comfortable home. She was an only child. She lived in San Francisco in the town of Fremont, It was a peaceful and family friendly place. Even though she grew up in a "normal" family, not everything was normal with TEDDY herself. Growing up, she had always heard whispers and voices in her head and all around her, warning her about things and/or just talking to her. They told her things that were about to happen. But every time she tried to warn the people around her about what the voices said, they would laugh and brush it off like it was nothing. She went to Garfield Elementary School, where she met her best friend, SOREN GILLIAN. They were practically joined at the hip - always hanging out and having sleepovers. At school, you’d hardly see them alone. It wasn’t until 8th grade that they got separated. TEDDY's parents had to move because of work, and even though they stayed in the town of Fremont, they moved neighborhoods and schools. TEDDY kept in touch with SOREN as much as possible and would hang out with her when she was available, but that was harder than you’d think because SOREN often got in trouble because of her grades. When they moved, the voices in TEDDY’s head became stronger and more sensitive. She fell into minor depression, afraid of getting too close to anyone. She had new friends, but kept her distance most times. TEDDY’s life was still fairly good, though. Even though she was fighting depression, she didn’t let that stop her from doing what she wanted. During her sophomore year of high school at Mission San Jose, things started to go downhill fast. Her mother had to go overseas often for work so she wasn’t home a lot. That was hard on her dad and TEDDY but they kept getting through it. At the end of first semester, things plummeted. Around finals, TEDDY started seeing spirits everywhere, good and bad ones. One spirit in particular followed her around like an imaginary friend. Because of some of the spirits she had seen, she started having nightmares and losing sleep. The spirit that followed her around would constantly deliver warnings that a ship would be lost at sea. One Saturday morning in July, the warnings came true. Her dad woke up to the city police knocking at the door with dreadful news. Her mother’s ship was lost at sea near the Bermuda Triangle, and she was missing and assumed dead. You can only imagine how badly her father and she took it. TEDDY’s father tried to be a good dad but his grief was too strong. He started burying his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle, becoming an alcoholic. He pushed TEDDY and those who could help away. She tried to help him, but soon enough got fed up. Her grades slipped, not for a lack of intelligence but because she had to work a full time job to keep the house financially stable. Eventually, she dropped out of high school entirely. She could not wait to get away from the house and out in the world because it would be a distraction. Once SOREN graduated, the two girls decided to live together. They rented a two bedroom apartment and used all of TEDDY’s savings and some of SOREN’s summer job funds to enroll SOREN in California State University - Long Beach Center for Criminal Justice so she could become a police officer. TEDDY ended up working as a Salon Specialist to help with bills and food. It was looking up for the two girls. TEDDY checked up on her dad each month to make sure he was okay. Her boyfriend, STEVEN CALIF, lived in the same area as her dad. She became keener to the spirits and voices that were in her head and around her, listening to them and doing a better job of warning people. One day, she was out visiting STEVEN for their 3 year anniversary. Since she was in the area, she decided to do her monthly check up on her dad. However, this time everything felt different, uncomfortable even. She got in the car after kissing STEVEN goodbye and headed to her dad’s. On the way there, she got this sinking feeling in her heart and started breathing heavily. She continued driving, but her knuckles turned white because of how strong her grip was on her steering wheel. You might say she was having a panic attack. A particularly incessant spirit was talking to her, tormenting her with ifs, and's, buts, and whys. As she stepped through her dad's door, the usual alcohol smell filled her nose. Her dad was drunk on the couch. He looked up at her with drowsy eyes, a near empty liquor bottle in hand, and started laughing gruffly, mocking her. He sluggishly stood up and asked if, for once, she would man up and have a drink with him. She tried brushing off this unusual behavior and politely refused. This pissed him off. He stumbled over to her with the bottle in hand and started yelling at her. She was startled by this but tried to stand her ground. He had never acted in such a manner toward her before. She tried stepping aside just out of spit range, but before she completed the step, he grabbed her bicep and squeezed hard. She tried pulling away, and he broke the bottle across her temple, then started throwing clumsy punches at her. This provoked her, and she lost it. She grew in size and started snarling. Her father freaked and raked the broken bottle across her chest in a blight of self-defense. That made her angrier and she started attacking him. He was close to death before she ran off into the night. After aimlessly running for what seemed like hours, she collapsed from exhaustion in an alleyway. When she woke up, there were spirits all around her whispering and calling her Uratha. When they realized she was conscious, they scattered to a safe distance. "What are you talking about?" she demanded of them, "What is an Uratha?" ''One particular spirit finally managed to work up enough courage to approach her again, and explain to her she was a werewolf. Horrified and exhausted, TEDDY went to the only person she could think of, SOREN. When she walked in, SOREN greeted her with a sleepy smile and a gentle hug but the smile soon faded when she saw the worry in TEDDY’s eyes. SOREN begged her to explain, and after some time TEDDY told her everything. Surprisingly, SOREN took it very well. She didn’t seem too frightened of the monster her friend had become. Instead, she wanted to help TEDDY get through it. The only way TEDDY would stay with her friend though, was if SoREN promised to kill her if necessary and armed herself with a gun loaded with silver bullets. SOREN agreed, very little worry in her eyes. After all, she was studying and training to become a police officer so she could handle a gun with no problem. About a month after TEDDY’s first change, a knock at their door woke TEDDY out of a nap. She sleepily went to the door. On the other side was a woman that TEDDY had seen before - a patron at the salon. She opened the door with a gentle smile. The woman returned the smile, then asked if anyone else was home. SOREN was at the academy, so it was just TEDDY and the woman. TEDDY asked why she was there and woman's smile faded into a calm face. The woman tried to explain to her that she knew what TEDDY was and wanted to help her, but TEDDY couldn't help but be a little skeptical and uneasy when the woman said she needed to go with her. Soon, the woman grew impatient and started demanding TEDDY come with her peacefully. When TEDDY refused, the woman grew agitated and decided to take her by force. The woman was inhumanly strong and knocked TEDDY unconscious rather easily. TEDDY was taken to a quiet, remote place and briefed about why they needed her and who they were. The woman was a member of the Harbingers of Day, a werewolf pack that claimed all of San Francisco as territory. As a newly changed ''Uratha, ''TEDDY needed to be trained in what it meant to be a werewolf. The first step was to cut all ties with her human past. This was dire news for TEDDY - her best friend was part of her human life, not to mention her boyfriend, who she'd been with for three years. They were the only things keeping her human. She reluctantly agreed to cut the ties but secretly she couldn’t cut all of them. It was either her boyfriend or her best friend - she needed to keep some of her humanity. After a couple restless nights and several tearful hours, she made her decision. SOREN already knew what she was. STEVEN only knew her as a human. The pack allowed her to “say goodbye” to her human ties, so she headed to STEVEN’s neighborhood for a “date.” They went to the movies and hung out around the neighborhood. Then after a couple hours, they sat on the couch to talk. With regret and tearful eyes as well as a broken heart, TEDDY sat STEVEN down and broke up with him. She kissed him goodbye and ran out with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t find out until a couple weeks later that STEVEN had planned to propose to her that night. When she did, TEDDY became resentful toward the Harbingers, blaming them for her broken happy ending. She rebelled, which resulted in the Harbingers taking those things away that tied her to her human life and locking them in a room - her phone, wallet, clothes, and anything else that could possibly keep her tied to the past. She needed to find a pack soon so she could establish newer, healthier ties. Black Fury... 'Iron Master Rahu' Born ARYA SMITH, BLACK FURY left her human name behind long ago. To her friends and packmates, she is known only as FURY. Her parents were EDWIN and KATLYN SMITH. They lived on a farm somewhere in Nebraska, the specific location of which, FURY has never disclosed. She had three older brothers, one older sister, and one younger brother. Her younger brother was killed in a farming accident at the tender age of 11. ARYA was the complete opposite of her sister, who was content to be a simple farm woman, happy learning how to cook, clean, sew and manage the household. ARYA preferred to be out with her brothers and father, working the farm, fishing and hunting. She was the ultimate tomboy. She followed her older brothers around everywhere, copying everything they did and said - figuring out how to do it better and faster. Much to her mother and sister’s chagrin, ARYA dressed and cut her hair to look like a boy as soon as she was old enough to dress herself. Her brothers and father adored her spunk, and called her BADGER after one of the most fearsome small creatures they could think of. She never backed down from a challenge and would work tirelessly at a task until she mastered it. ARYA underwent her ''First Change at the age of 17. She was hunting in the woods near her home when she unwittingly startled a mountain lion on the prowl. Feeling threatened, the beast attacked, easily knocking her prone and digging its claws into her chest and legs, deeply lacerating both. She could feel her blood pouring from her wounds as she used the butt of her gun to keep the lion from tearing her throat out. She couldn’t quite manage to maneuver the barrel into firing position. Just as her vision began to fade from blood loss and exertion, it suddenly went red. ARYA woke up a while later, curled up in an abandoned animal den several miles from home. Her hands, arms and face were covered in blood which she somehow knew belonged to the mountain lion, and she was completely naked. The deep gashes in her chest and legs were gone. Utterly confused, but also intrigued, ARYA retraced her steps back to the scene of the attack, using the survival skills her father and brothers had taught her. The eviscerated corpse of the mountain lion lay shorn in half, already being picked apart by forest scavengers. Her shredded clothes and shattered rifle were next to the corpse. Off in the distance, ARYA could hear her family calling for her. She washed off the blood in a nearby stream, and hid her tattered clothing and broken rifle inside a rotting log. Then she made her way back home, being careful to avoid discovery by her family before she could replace her missing clothing. When she had managed to put herself back together, ARYA reappeared at the edge of the forest and was welcomed with open arms by her distraught mother, who thought something terrible had happened to her. Behind her mother, her father gave her a strange look but said nothing. He looked almost sad. The following night, ARYA was awakened out of a sound sleep by her older brother, JON, who had deployed 18 months earlier. Overjoyed to see her brother again, she embraced him in a crushing bear hug. Before she could speak, he motioned for her to remain quiet and follow him. JON led her into the forest…right to the old rotted log she had hidden her clothes and rifle in. JON explained to her that she was an Uratha, like him. That was the real reason he left home 18 months ago. Once you undergo your First Change, you become a danger to your friends and family and have to leave them behind. Their father, EDWIN, was one of the few wolf-blooded that actually knew about Uratha society. Wolf-blooded ''were humans that carried the ''Uratha gene, but never underwent the Change. EDWIN discovered the mountain lion corpse and realized what had happened to ARYA. He called JON immediately. JON entrusted ARYA to a good friend of his, GERALT for training. Unfortunately, JON himself was in middle of an important mission for his Lodge and had only been granted three days to retrieve his sister and arrange for her care. He promised to visit ARYA once his mission was concluded. GERALT was the Alpha of a pack that, with the addition of ARYA, became a Blessed Pack, containing a member from each of the five Auspices. '' ARYA had been born under the ''Rahu moon. GERALT was a Storm Lord Cahalith. His Beta, CIRI, was a Blood Talon Elodoth. The pack’s Ithaeur ''was a ''Bone Shadow named PHILIPPA and its Irraka was a Hunter in Darkness named TRISS. ARYA decided to petition the Iron Master Tribe. She earned her deed name during her initiation, immediately establishing her combat prowess and relentless spirit in battle. Because her fur was solid black in her Gauru, Urshul and Urhan forms, they called her BLACK FURY. BLACK FURY stayed with GERALT’s pack for two years. JON kept his promise and visited her between missions. As she trained and then fought alongside GERALT and his pack, BLACK FURY found that he too was a formidable opponent in battle, a trait she found incredibly attractive. Over time, she fell in love with him. Unfortunately, though he respected her combat prowess, he never thought of her as more than a kid sister. He ended up falling in love with his Irraka, TRISS. At the end of the two years, GERALT asked for TRISS’s hand in marriage, and she officially became his mate. Her heart broken, BLACK FURY became angry, and decided her time with the pack was at an end. She separated from them with the intention of joining JON’s pack. However, immediately after her separation, she received word that JON had been killed in action during his most recent Lodge mission. Her heart now crushed, BLACK FURY built a wall around it, vowing to shun attachments from that point forward. She didn’t want to be hurt like that ever again. She discontinued her occasional visits to her family’s farm in Nebraska and no longer acknowledged her human name, preferring to be known only as BLACK FURY. She chose to remain packless for a year, traveling abroad and temporarily offering her services to packs in need of a tactician. That was how she eventually ended up in San Francisco, on loan to the ''Harbingers of Day. ''They needed assistance with a xenomorph infestation. Pages... Recent History Current Developments Neighborhoods The Supernatural Human Agencies House Rules Player Resources